


Kolejny Zwykły Dzień w Zamku Lwów

by Szeherezada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1. Voltron AU, 10. powiedzmy że chłopaki do siebie nawzajem wzdychają o!, 11. jedno brzydkie słówko powtórzone oraz jego wariacje, 12. to nie przekleństwo ale już się zabezpieczam skoro dałam rating gen, 13. bo to trochę mało żeby podciągnąć na teen moim zdaniem, 14. poza tym próbowałam być zabawna tu i ówdzie, 15. dosłownie jeden albo dwa memy, 16. a i jeszcze ten, 17. fluff, 18. i troszeczkę angstu ale głównie fluff, 2. książę Altei!Iwaizumi, 3. królewski doradca!Sugawara, 4. Suga nie jest taki niewinny na jakiego wygląda, 5. choć to nic nowego w jego przypadku, 6. Allura ma myszki a Iwaizumi ma jeżyki, 7. które też nie są takie niewinne na jakie wyglądają, 8. Boże jak przetłumaczyć mutual pining?, 9. bo chcę już mieć wszystkie tagi po polsku, Boże nienawidzę ao3 cały czas mi przestawia kolejność tagów zabić to mało, M/M, Multi, a jak poprzestawia to przynajmniej będzie wiadomo w jakiej kolejności czytać, może jak będą ponumerowane to ich nie poprzestawia, więc pozwólcie że je ponumeruję bo nie mam siły się z nimi męczyć 7843274709123 razy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Hajime naprawdę nie wiedział, co on takiego zrobił w życiu, by na to zasłużyć.Stojący koło niego Suga zakrył usta dłonią, by stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem, niewiele to jednak dało, bo powstrzymywany chichot i desperackie wdechy, od których to cały aż się trząsł, zdradzały, jak dobrze się bawił. Hajime za to westchnął głęboko z rezygnacją i raz jeszcze zerknął na salę treningową, czując, jak wzbiera się w nim irytacja.





	Kolejny Zwykły Dzień w Zamku Lwów

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Yet Another Ordinary Day in The Castle of Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308494) by [Szeherezada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada)



> Fik napisany dla [qrandkinq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq) z okazji urodzin, stwierdziłam, że polską wersję też mogę wrzucić. Betowane przez [soniagiris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris) (dzięki, bro! ❤). Polecam zerknąć też na notatki końcowe po przeczytaniu. A na razie… Enjoy! ^^

Hajime naprawdę nie wiedział, co on takiego zrobił w życiu, by na to zasłużyć. Był dobrym księciem, posłusznym ojcu, zawsze myślącym o swoich ludziach. Nigdy nie złamał etykiety w kontaktach z innymi władcami, przedstawicielami władz ani dyplomatami, choć musiał przyznać, że kilka razy był tego blisko. W dzieciństwie rzadko kiedy wymykał się nocą z pokoju i nie sprawiał kłopotów aż  _ tak  _ często, czy to z własnej inicjatywy, czy też namówiony do rozrabiania przez Sugę. 

Krótko mówiąc, uważał się za dość porządnego gościa. Czym więc sobie na to zasłużył?

Stojący koło niego Suga zakrył usta dłonią, by stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem, niewiele to jednak dało, bo powstrzymywany chichot i desperackie wdechy, od których to cały aż się trząsł, zdradzały, jak dobrze się bawił. 

Hajime za to westchnął głęboko z rezygnacją i raz jeszcze zerknął na salę treningową, czując, jak wzbiera się w nim irytacja. 

Kyoutani z efektownym łupnięciem grzmotnął o ścianę i padł na podłogę bezwładnie jak marionetka, której odcięto sznurki, czy raczej, w jego przypadku, jeśli Iwaizumi poprawnie zrozumiał opis paladynów, ciężko jak piñata, bynajmniej nie trafiona kijem, a zrzucona przez przypadek z gałęzi. Zaraz później dołączył do niego również Yahaba, zdecydowanie nie tak widowiskowo jak jego kompan, ale, w jakiś dziwny sposób, z o wiele większą gracją, jakby tak właśnie miało być, sprawiał wrażenie, że wykonywał długo i z dedykacją doprowadzaną do perfekcji choreografię. Choreografię do czego? Chyba nikt z zebranych nie potrafił odgadnąć. 

Robot treningowy nie miał czasu uniknąć ciosu Matsukawy, ale powstrzymał następne uderzenie jednym szybkim machnięciem kija. Issei poleciał do tyłu, prześlizgnął się po podłodze, zwalił z nóg podnoszącego się po poprzedniej porażce Hanamakiego i zatrzymał dopiero kilka metrów dalej. 

Jeżyki, które rozsiadły się na konsoli, zaczęły wydawać dziwne dźwięki, nie do końca przypominające fukania, ale dość podobne. Dzięki telepatycznej więzi, jaką Hajime miał ze zwierzątkami, książę miał jednak pewność, że te również mają z tego przedstawienia niezły ubaw. Suga też już nie ukrywał swojego rozbawienia, opadł na ścianę i skulił pod nią, z trudem łapiąc oddech. 

\- Proszę cię, książę Hajime, powstrzymaj ich! - wydusił w końcu. Z pewnością martwił się o to, by paladyni nie ucierpieli za bardzo. - Bo... Bo umrę ze śmiechu!

Albo i nie. Bo kto by się przejmował tą piątką oferm, od których zależały losy wszechświata, prawda? 

Iwaizumi wziął głęboki wdech przez nos, by się uspokoić, zatrzymał powietrze w płucach, a potem raz jeszcze zerknął na panel kontrolny, na dłuższą chwilę zawiesiwszy wzrok na ustawieniu trudności walki. Poziom trzeci, zazwyczaj z mniejszym lub większym trudem zaliczany przez każde (w przeliczeniu) trzynastoletnie alteańskie dziecko, wydawał mu się teraz z niego kpić z bezczelną wręcz śmiałością i bezgraniczną, złośliwą satysfakcją. 

To irytowało Hajime jeszcze bardziej. 

Powoli wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze przez usta, wyłączył symulator i przez pół tika obserwował scenę za szybą. Robot zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i został wciągnięty w podłogę dosłownie w momencie, gdy Oikawa się na niego przymierzył. Tooru nie zdążył jednak wyhamować rozpędu i, zrezygnowawszy w ostatniej chwili z ataku, nie znajdując w powietrzu oparcia, wyrżnął w mokrą od potu podłogę. 

Jeden z jeżyków ze śmiechu aż sturlał się z konsoli, na szczęście blat nie znajdował się bardzo wysoko i zwierzątku nic się nie stało. 

Problem nie polegał aż tak bardzo na indywidualnych umiejętnościach paladynów. Żaden z nich nie był mistrzem sztuk walki, ale radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Gdyby tylko jednak potrafili się zgrać i nie przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem w czasie pojedynku, a dla odmiany się dopełniać... To, wciąż nie imponujące, ale pokrzepiające i z pewnością choć trochę ratujące sytuację, milczące porozumienie i synchronizacja Oikawy, Matsukawy i Hanamakiego nie mogło przecież wystarczyć za całą, zgraną drużynę. W ich przypadku jednak nie było zaskoczenia. W końcu byli razem. I Hajime musiał przyznać - gdy wejdą w wprawę, będą naprawdę niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. 

\- System nagrał tę... "walkę", możemy ją obejrzeć raz jeszcze - zakomunikował Suga, ocierając łzy z kącika oka. Widząc jednak zabójcze spojrzenie Iwaizumiego, dodał niewinnie, choć z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oku:

\- By ustalić, co konkretnie każdy z nich powinien poprawić, oczywiście. 

\- Oczywiście - mruknął Hajime oschle przez zaciśnięte zęby, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z prawdziwych intencji swego doradcy. Znał go zbyt dobrze, bo przecież poza wspólnym zarządzaniem Alteą łączyła ich również długoletnia przyjaźń. 

Bez słowa Iwaizumi wyszedł z centrum zarządzania salą treningową. Usłyszał jeszcze westchnięcie Sugi:

\- O quiznak, to będzie dobre! 

I ruszył na spotkanie z Jedyną Nadzieją Wszechświata. 

***

Skromnym zdaniem Takahiro, poszło im całkiem dobrze. Pewnie, mogli być trochę bardziej zgrani, Kyoutani mógł słuchać innych i przeszkadzać mniej, Yahaba być bardziej zdecydowany, a ich trójka atakować mniej chaotycznie (choć zsynchronizowali się na tyle dobrze, że był to taki… zorganizowany chaos), ale ogólnie, poradzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Takie solidne siedem na dziesięć! 

Niestety, Iwaizumi najwyraźniej nie podzielał ich zdania, bo jaka była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobił po wparowaniu do sali treningowej? Pochwalenie ich? Udzielenie rad, jak poprawić te wszystkie drobne (no dobra, może nie tak drobne…) niedociągnięcia? Nie! Od razu przystąpił do soczystego opierdolu! 

Nie, żeby Takahiro to jakoś przeszkadzało, bo właściwie od razu się wyłączył. Po prostu wsłuchał się w głos księcia, niski, pełen emocji, a jego umięśnione ramiona od razu przyciągnęły wzrok Hanamakiego. 

Och, jak on by chciał, by Iwaizumi przyszpilił go tym swoim idealnym ciałem do ściany... Znaczy, co? Kto to powiedział?

\- Nie mam zamiaru robić, co każesz! Kim ty niby jesteś, co? - Warknięcie Kyoutaniego sprowadziło Takahiro z powrotem na ziemię. 

\- To chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką od niego słyszałem - szepnął mu do ucha Issei. I coś w tym było, bo większość jego interakcji z Kentarou ograniczała się do monologów przerywanych czasem warknięciami, monosylabami albo jednozdaniowymi ripostami. Kto wie, może po nawiązaniu bliższej relacji (co swoją drogą nie mogło być wcale takie proste, bo Kyoutani był przecież osobą zdystansowaną i zamkniętą w sobie) przestawał być taki opryskliwy. A może po prostu ten typ już tak miał. 

\- Kyouken-chan! - Tooru, jako odpowiedzialny lider, najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Yahaba wciął się, zanim ten zdołał w ogóle zacząć:

\- Nie jojcz, tylko weź się, quiznak, zamknij! - Podczas wypowiadania ostatniego słowa pchnął Kyoutaniego na ścianę, ale tamten był na tyle wzburzony, że kompletnie się tym nie przejął, tylko od razu odtrącił zielonego paladyna. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez ciągnącą się w nieskończoność, pełną napięcia sekundę.

Takahiro nie umiał stwierdzić czy gniew Shigeru brał się z opieprzu Iwaizumiego, tylko wyładowanego z czystej złośliwości na Kyoutanim, czy może naprawdę ich poglądy na tę sprawę tak się różniły. 

Na czole Hajime wyskoczyła żyła, pokazująca jak bardzo ta sytuacja działała mu na nerwy. Takahiro zresztą nie był zdziwiony, bo jeśli mieli sformować Voltrona, pokonać Zarkona i uratować wszechświat, to faktycznie nie mogli pozwolić sobie na wewnętrzne konflikty. 

\- Jestem księciem... - Iwaizumi nie miał jednak szansy nawet przejść do sedna argumentu:

\- Nie moim księciem! - znowu warknął Kyoutani. - Nie wybrałem cię!

\- Książąt się nie wybiera... - wciął się Yahaba, udając kaszlnięcie. 

\- Zamknij ryj! Nie będę przyjmować krytyki od kogoś, kogo mogę pokonać! 

Z wybuchu czerwonego paladyna dało się wyczuć, że jego wypowiedź miała szerszy kontekst i miał na myśli nie tylko Shigeru, ale też Hajime. 

\- Hej! - zainterweniował głos z głośnika. - Trochę szacunku dla...

\- Spokojnie, Suga. Mam sytuację pod kontrolą - uspokoił go Iwaizumi opanowanym ruchem ręki, zaraz potem zwrócił się do Kyoutaniego. - W takim wypadku każdy tutaj może cię krytykować, bo twój brak współpracy jest zatrważający i ma to znaczący wpływ na twoje wyniki. 

\- Coś ty powiedział?! 

\- Że, jak wy to mówicie? Jesteś do dupy. 

\- Ooooch, zaorane! - zawołał Issei. Poza Takahiro, który przybił mu piątkę, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. 

\- Ale jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się przekonać, kto kogo pokonałby w pojedynku, proszę bardzo. 

Iwaizumi jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie królewską szatę, ograniczającą jego ruchy i, chcąc rozruszać kończyny, wyciągnął przed sobą ręce, i rozciągnął, aż strzeliły mu palce. Mięśnie zagrały mu pod skórą ramion, bicepsy i tricepsy napięły się w tak apetyczny sposób, że Takahiro aż zaschło w ustach. A gdy jego wzrok prześlizgnął się na wyrobiony tors Hajime, na opalony kaloryfer, na kształt litery v znikający za dość nisko opuszczonymi, luźnymi spodniami... Aż ugięły się pod nim kolana. 

\- Makki, trzymaj mnie... - jęknął Tooru, uczepiając się kurczowo jego ramienia jak małpiatka gałęzi. 

\- Sorry, nie mogę - bąknął w odpowiedzi. - Plik Takahiro.exe przestał działać.

\- A mnie coś zaczęło działać, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli... - mruknął na wydechu Issei. 

Takahiro nawet nie zorientował się, że wszyscy trzej, w tym on i Tooru wciąż sczepieni, ześlizgnęli się po ścianie, o którą się wcześniej opierali, dopóki Iwaizumi nie zakręcił kilka razy kijem treningowym, który sekundę temu dosłownie wyskoczył z podłogi, nie rozejrzał się po sali, by upewnić się, czy pozostali stoją w bezpiecznej odległości, i nie spojrzał konkretnie w ich stronę, a potem nie zapytał, z przebijającą przez wciąż tlący się gniew troską:

\- Hej, chłopaki, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak! - odparł pospiesznie Tooru, machając z lekceważeniem wolną ręką. - Po prostu... - Zawiesił głos, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak skończyć zdanie. 

\- Jesteśmy zmęczeni i, no wiesz... spragnieni - wyjaśnił Issei z szerokim wyszczerzem, na co Takahiro nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. 

Ale spragnieni ciebie, sprostował w myślach Takahiro, nie odrywając wzroku od Iwaizumiego, wiedząc, że książę i tak nie wyłapie aluzji. 

Hajime przyjrzał się badawczo kolejno każdemu z nich, a gdy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Hanamakim, chłopakowi przez ułamek sekundy przez myśl przebiegło, że  _ co jeśli on umiał czytać w myślach i to usłyszał?  _ Takahiro przez to zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, niż już był po treningu. Zaraz jednak zbeształ się, bo przecież jeśli książę faktycznie miał zdolność telepatii, to miał już niejedną okazję posłuchać miłych słów na swój temat. Szczątkowe resztki obawy jednak zgasły równie szybko jak iskry z trzaskającego ogniska, pragnące dotrzeć do samego nieba, gdy Iwaizumi tylko kiwnął głową, nieświadomy reakcji, jaką wywołał w ich trójce, i rzucił, nim ponownie skupił się na Kyoutanim:

\- Nie odwodnijcie się. 

\- Tak jest! - zakrzyknęli zgodnie. Oikawa sięgnął też po butelki z wodą, podał pozostałym dwóm i wszyscy jak na zawołanie przyssali się do bidonów. Gdy znów się do nich przysiadł, zmienili też nieco pozycje: Tooru siedzący po prawej opierał się teraz na Takahiro, a Issei, z lewej, splótł ich palce razem. Gdy już się wygodnie umościli, w pełni skupili się na obserwacji jednej z naprzystojniejszych istot, jaką kiedykolwiek widzie... znaczy się, pojedynku, oczywiście. 

Kyoutani nie marnował czasu. Gdy tylko Iwaizumi dał mu sygnał, iż jest gotowy, Kentarou zaszarżował, zamachnął się mieczem, potem po raz drugi, ale Hajime bez problemu sparował oba uderzenia kijem. Z defensywy przeszedł też do ofensywy, i wykorzystując chwilę dekoncentracji Kyoutaniego po kolejnym nieudanym ataku, wymierzył precyzyjny cios i wytrącił Kentarou broń z dłoni. Bayard prześlizgnął się po podłodze i zatrzymał dopiero pod ścianą. 

Kyoutani warknął pod nosem, rozwścieczony, zerknął przelotnie na miecz i najwyraźniej właśnie rozważał, czy powinien po niego pobiec, ale Iwaizumi odrzucił swój kij na bok. 

\- Żeby było sprawiedliwie. - Uśmiechnął się. 

Kentarou rzucił się na Hajime z furią w oczach. Wymierzył cios pięścią, potem drugi, tym razem lewy sierpowy, ale Iwaizumi z taneczną gracją uniknął każdego uderzenia. Tym bardziej przez to rozjuszony, czerwony paladyn wykonał potężny wykop, który książę wykorzystał do obalenia przeciwnika. Kyoutani podparł się rękami i podłożył mu haka, ale Hajime tylko podskoczył, wręcz od niechcenia, unikając ścięcia z nóg. Od razu zrobił też krok w tył i w bok, by uniknąć ciosu z dołu. Pięść Kentarou, która znalazła się dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym jeszcze pół sekundy temu znajdowała się twarz Iwaizumiego, kompletnie nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. I zanim Kyoutani zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Hajime złapał go za wciąż wyciągniętą rękę i przerzucił nad sobą. Kentarou zatoczył w powietrzu piękny łuk i wylądował na podłodze z ciężkim łupnięciem szybciej, niż zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje. 

Przez chwilę na sali panowała cisza. 

\- Czemu on jest taki perfekcyjny? To nie fair! - jęknął Issei, wtulając się w ramię Takahiro. Jęk ten był jednak na tyle cichy, że chyba nikt poza Hanamakim go nie usłyszał. 

\- No wiem... - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wplatając dłoń we włosy Matsukawy i bawiąc się miękkimi kosmykami. 

W następnej chwili Kyoutani zerwał się z podłogi. 

\- Chcę rewanżu! - warknął. 

\- On się chyba nigdy nie nauczy… - westchnął Yahaba. Takahiro wzdrygnął się delikatnie (Issei mruknął tylko coś w proteście na niespodziewany ruch), zaskoczony, bo nie usłyszał, kiedy Shigeru do nich dołączył. Zresztą, co się dziwić? W końcu skupił uwagę gdzie indziej. 

\- Nie chcę cię uszkodzić - odparł Iwaizumi. Hanamaki ponownie skierował spojrzenie na księcia. - Możemy się posiłować na rękę. 

Takahiro uśmiechnął się delikatnie na to rozwiązanie. 

Jakieś półtora tygodnia temu, niecały miesiąc po przybyciu do Zamku, on, Tooru i Issei stwierdzili zgodnie, że książę Hajime jest czarujący nie tylko z wyglądu, ale też charakteru i z chęcią zaprosiliby go do ich związku. Na razie jednak zachwycali się nim z oddali i badali niepewne, nieznane wody - nie wiedzieli bowiem, na co mogą sobie w kontaktach z nim pozwolić, a na co nie. A przede wszystkim nie byli pewni, czy Iwaizumi jest nimi (albo w ogóle którymkolwiek z nich) równie zauroczony, jak oni nim. Prześcigali się więc w pomysłach, w tym krótkim czasie coraz bardziej wymyślnych, jak w sposób dyskretny zbliżyć się do Hajime i sytuację określić (poza tym czas spędzony razem był przyjemnością samą w sobie). Hanamaki, między innymi, wyzwał Iwaizumiego na pojedynek właśnie w siłowaniu na rękę. Nieznaną alteańskiemu księciu ziemską koncepcję przedstawił jako przyjacielską rywalizację, formę budowania więzi między dwojgiem ludzi, a w sytuacjach napięcia - pokojowy sposób na ustalenie dominacji. Była to głównie wymówka, by potrzymać jego dłoń (genialne posunięcie, jak później pochwalił go Tooru) i wywołała falę pytań i niezwykle uroczych, choć trochę naiwnych z punktu widzenia Ziemian, przypuszczeń, biorących się z mylnych wniosków. Iwaizumi pochwalił na przykład całą rasę ludzką, bo faktycznie siłowanie na rękę wyglądało na dobry sposób na ustalenie dominacji. Spotkania dyplomatyczne zwoływane w sytuacjach konfliktowych musiały być zatem fascynujące. Jak jednak to wyglądało? Czy każda z nacji miała swojego przedstawiciela, najsilniejszego w całym państwie? Czy może wśród ambasadorów jedną z głównych pożądanych cech była siła? A może wśród władców i to oni przeprowadzali ten pojedynek? Czy dzieci królów i królowych jako najważniejszy obowiązek miały dbać o tężyznę fizyczną? A jeśli jednak wybierano jednego, najsilniejszego przedstawiciela z ludu, to w jaki sposób go wyłaniano? Czy odbywały się zawody? Jak często? Każdy miał prawo czy obowiązek wziąć w nich udział? Jakie znaczenie miało w takiej sytuacji wykształcenie? Czy wiedza w ogóle się liczyła? Musiała się liczyć, prawda? I tak dalej, i tak dalej. 

A teraz Iwaizumi starał się lepiej trafić do Kyoutaniego i wykorzystał ten ziemski sposób, by, znając go, poza próbą nakłonienia paladyna do mniejszego lub większego posłuszeństwa, zbudować też z nim bliższą więź. 

Kentarou wahał się tylko sekundę, mimo że był świadkiem poprzednich porażek Takahiro. Najwyraźniej jednak uważał, że jest silniejszy od nich obu. Ile jednak było w tym prawdy, a ile czczych życzeń, nie sposób było jeszcze stwierdzić, bo z żadnym z nich się nie siłował. 

\- Niech będzie. 

Hajime spojrzał w stronę sali kontrolnej na Sugę skrytego za szybą i skinął głową. W następnej chwili z podłogi wysunął się niewielki podest, o powierzchni wystarczającej do tych zawodów. Iwaizumi usiadł koło niego na podłodze i oparł się łokciem na blacie, gotowy do rywalizacji. Kyoutani zrobił to samo. Chwycił pewnym uściskiem dłoń Hajime i wbił w niego wzrok. Książę jednak nie dał się w ten sposób zastraszyć i ze spokojem zerknął w stronę pozostałych. 

\- Oikawa, możesz? 

\- Jasne! 

Tooru zerwał się spod ściany, rzucił swój bidon Takahiro i w dwóch susach znalazł się przy rywalach. Położył dłoń na ich złączonych i zaczął odliczanie. Gdy doszedł do zera, odskoczył od siłujących się. 

Kyoutani od razu naparł na rękę Iwaizumiego, ciche pufnięcie wskazywało na to, że włożył w to całą swoją siłę, nie udało mu się jednak ruszyć ramienia Hajime ani o milimetr. A sądząc po napiętych mięśniach księcia, ale też jego zrelaksowanym wyrazie twarzy, ten nie wysilał się zbytnio. Kentarou zebrał się w sobie i spróbował raz jeszcze, ale Iwaizumi ukrócił jego wysiłki i bez najmniejszego problemu plasnął ręką Kyoutaniego o podest. 

\- Brawo, Iwa-chan! 

\- Nieźle, Iwaizumi! 

Takahiro uśmiechnął się, cmoknął Isseia w nos i wstał (Matsukawa jęknął, zawiedziony faktem, że już nie miał się o kogo opierać), a potem bezceremonialnie przepchnął Kyoutaniego na bok. Tamten wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić, ale Hanamaki już nie zwracał na niego uwagi, oparł tylko łokieć na podeście. 

\- Teraz ja. 

Hajime uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując białe zęby i chwycił pewnie dłoń Takahiro w swoją, trochę szorstką i ciepłą. 

Nie trzeba chyba nadmieniać, że i tym razem zwycięzcą był Iwaizumi. 

***

Issei powoli zaczynał mieć dość tej zielonej mazi, którą musieli jeść. Nigdy nie był wybredny, jeśli chodziło o jedzenie, ale jeśli serwują ci ciągle to samo na śniadanie, obiad, kolację, a czasem też i na deser, to po jakimś czasie może się to przejeść. Niestety, o ile Takahiro i Yahaba udowodnili, że umieją wyczarować z nieznanych, kosmicznych składników przepyszną ucztę, tak przecież nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu (a jeśli już znaleźli wolną chwilę po treningu - chęci), by siedzieć w kuchni i pichcić. A przynajmniej na razie, kiedy tyle jeszcze było do przyswojenia i wytrenowania. 

A mimo to Issei zawsze wyczekiwał pory posiłku z niecierpliwością, nie tylko przez swoją naturę łasucha, ale też dlatego, że Iwaizumi rozluźniał się trochę, przestawał być surowym i wymagającym trenerem i opiekunem, a na te chwile nawet księciem, od którego zawsze wymagano powagi, i był po prostu Hajime. Dawał się wciągać w wygłupy, w niepoważne dyskusje, opowiadał też czasem jakieś historie, zabawne albo zwyczajnie ciekawe, niekiedy nostalgiczne, a jego oczy błyszczały z dziecięcymi wręcz podekscytowaniem i zaciekawieniem, gdy tylko któryś z paladynów przywoływał jakąś anegdotkę z czasów na Ziemi. Pozwalał sobie na te pół godziny zapomnieć, że od nich wszystkich zależą losy wszechświata, odsuwał na bok wspomnienia o tych, których utracił i próbował żyć dalej, czerpać z życia trochę radości, tak jak zapewne chcieliby jego ojciec i matka, której nie miał okazji poznać. I Issei, za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak z Iwaizumiego uchodzi napięcie, też mimowolnie się rozluźniał, wypełniało go też szczęście i jakaś taka dziwna ulga na myśl, że Hajime choć na chwilę przestaje się martwić. Było jeszcze to rozczulenie i ciepło w sercu, które dotychczas odczuwał tylko w towarzystwie Takahiro i Tooru, kiedy Iwaizumi się uśmiechał, i natychmiast też pojawiała się chęć, nie, potrzeba, by ten uśmiech chronić. 

Tego dnia też tak było. Po krótkiej rozmowie i pochwale od Sugi (chyba pochwale. Koushi stwierdził, że poradzili sobie całkiem nieźle na dzisiejszym treningu. Jak na ludzi, znaczy się), tym razem Issei przejął pałeczkę i wprowadzał Hajime w tajniki prowadzenia prankowych wojen na przykładzie tej, którą razem z Takahiro i Tooru prowadzili ze sobą nawzajem jeszcze na początku ich szkolenia w Garnizonie, a która rozgorzała nieoczekiwanie i równie niespodziewanie wciągnęła w swoje pokrętne machinacje ich innych znajomych. Wraz z jej przebiegiem dowcipy stawały się coraz bardziej wymyślne, a z czasem zwyczajnie _prze_ kombinowane. W końcu zaczęły dotykać też coraz więcej postronnych osób, zaczęło przybywać świadków, a wiarygodne wymówki, które z braku dowodów musiały wystarczyć kadrze szkoleniowej, kończyły się. A samo ryzyko przyłapania przez opiekunów obiektu nie było nawet ich największym zmartwieniem, bo sojusze tworzyły się i rozpadały, zaufanie było wystawiane na próbę, zdrady stały się zjawiskiem nieuniknionym, na porządku dziennym i przewagę zdobyć mógł tylko ten, kto oprócz, że przebiegły i cwany, był też najlepiej poinformowany. Aż pewnego dnia ktoś (Bokuto? A może Nishinoya?) został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i wszystkich surowo ukarano. Rozważano też, czy czasem nie należałoby niektórych z nich wyrzucić z Garnizonu i wtedy na chwilę naprawdę wszyscy biorący w tym zamieszaniu udział porządnie się przestraszyli. Na szczęście, z racji tego, że ich działalność odznaczała się małą szkodliwością i był to ich pierwszy wybryk, nikt nie został wydalony. A z perspektywy czasu wszyscy byli zdania, że jednak było warto. Ile przyjaźni nawiązało się, rozpadło i zawiązało na nowo, tym razem na dobre, w trakcie trwania tej wojny! Ile relacji się umocniło! To wydarzenie przeszło wśród nich do historii jako Wielka Prankowa Wojna. 

\- Ale oczywiście nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić, żeby nas ktoś przyłapał, więc jak tylko któryś z nas miał kłopoty, od razu następowało zawieszenie broni i reszta pomagała mu się z tego wykaraskać - kontynuował Issei. Usilnie starał się nie stracić wątku, ale było to dość ciężkie, gdy wpatrywały się w niego piękne, zielone oczy Hajime. 

\- Pamiętasz, jak prawie wpadłeś, przygotowując pułapkę na Kuroo? - podrzucił Takahiro z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Tooru parsknął śmiechem.

A Issei poczerwieniał na twarzy. 

\- Nie przypominajcie mi o tym… Nie chcę tego pamiętać! - jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Ale gdy zerknął przez palce na Hiro, by posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie, gdy dołączył do Tooru i też zaczął się chichrać, przelotnie spojrzał też na Hajime. Iwaizumi uśmiechał się delikatnie i uniósł brew, zachęcając go, by kontynuował. Sprawiał wrażenie tylko trochę zaintrygowanego, ale w jego oczach Issei dostrzegł ogromne zaciekawienie i tysiące niewypowiedzianych pytań, chcących wyrwać się na wolność. 

Matsukawa jednak nie chciał wspominać tego wydarzenia i na nowo przeżywać tego zawstydzenia, i nawet Hajime nie mógł go do tego przekonać. Po prostu nie. 

\- Nie daj się prosić, Issei! 

\- Matsukawa-san? - Najwyraźniej i Yahaba był ciekaw. Bo choć był już wtedy w Garnizonie, to nie znał żadnych szczegółów. Jak nikt, kto nie był w to bezpośrednio zamieszany. Siedzący koło Shigeru Kyoutani też, mimo że udawał brak zainteresowania, wydawał się zaintrygowany. 

\- Dawaj, Matsukawa! - No pięknie. Suga też przyłączył się do próśb. 

\- I-ssei! I-ssei! I-ssei! - zaczął skandować Tooru, a zaraz potem dołączył się do niego Takahiro. 

Zdrajcy. Kochani przez niego całym sercem, ale jednak zdrajcy. Wiedzieli, że im trudno będzie mu się oprzeć. Ale będzie silny. Nie ma mowy, żeby się skompromitował. Nie przed trzema kumplami z drużyny (jeśli wliczyć Sugę), nie przed czterema kosmicznymi jeżami, a już na pewno nie przed osobą, która mu się podoba. 

\- Jak nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów, ale jestem naprawdę ciekawy - dodał Hajime. 

Nie-e. Nie ma mowy. 

\- Mieszkałem wtedy w pokoju z kumplem, Kuroo - zaczął, ku głośnej uciesze Tooru i Takahiro. Przybili też piątkę i uśmiechnęli się do niego tak szeroko, radośnie i uroczo, że nie miał serca być na nich zły. Upiecze im się tym razem (jak za każdym razem, gwoli ścisłości, ale ćśśś). - Jak dołączył się do prankowej wojny, to w końcu musiała paść też kolej na niego. Chwilowo kończyły mi się wtedy pomysły, więc postanowiłem wykorzystać klasyka. Kupiłem kilka zgrzewek plastikowych, jednorazowych kubków i poczekałem, aż Kuroo wyszedł z pokoju. Wtedy zacząłem je ustawiać w rzędach na podłodze i napełniałem każdy rząd wodą. Cała podłoga była zastawiona. Zostawiłem tylko trochę miejsca przy samych drzwiach, żeby się je dało otworzyć. Kiedy skończyłem swoje dzieło, wyszedłem z pokoju i miałem zamiar czekać, dopóki Kuroo nie wróci… 

\- I wtedy przyszedłem ja - wtrącił się dumnie Oikawa. Issei uśmiechnął się delikatnie i cmoknął go w czoło. 

\- I wtedy przyszedł Tooru - potwierdził Matsukawa. Kontynuował jednak grobowym tonem. - I ostrzegł mnie, że robią niezapowiedzianą inspekcję pokoi. 

Yahaba skrzywił się współczująco. 

\- Miałem jakieś dziesięć minut góra, żeby sprzątnąć wszystkie kubki. I nie byłoby pewnie tak źle, gdyby nie to, że przecież zastawiłem też drzwi od łazienki. Część wody przelaliśmy z Tooru do kwiatka na korytarzu, ale po pierwszych dziesięciu zaczęło się przelewać na podłogę. W końcu dolałem jeszcze trzy kubki, ale wciąż nie miałem dostępu do łazienki. 

\- I wtedy na końcu korytarza zobaczyłem komandora Washijou - wtrącił Tooru. - W rankingu osób z poczuciem humoru można go uplasować za ekspresem do kawy i symulatorem lotu. 

Suga uniósł brew w rozbawieniu. 

\- Wnioskuję, że to nie lu…

\- Dobrze wnioskujesz. 

Issei westchnął, widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie Takahiro. No tak, nadszedł czas na wyjawienie jego udziału w tym incydencie. 

\- I wtedy poprosiliśmy o pomoc Hiro. I powiem tyle, że to był błąd. 

\- Oj, daj spokój… Przecież wyszliśmy z tego cało! 

\- Wypaplałeś wszystko Kuroo i kazałeś mu zająć Washijou. 

\- I wam pomogłem, a on go zajął, o co ci chodzi?

\- O to, że w akcie zemsty, że szykowałem na niego pranka, wmówił Washijou, że przeżywam najgorszą grypę żołądkową, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. I że powinienem być w tej chwili sam, bo naprawdę nikt nie chciałby tego oglądać. A zbiegiem okoliczności Terushima szykował maziowe balony, ale na wieść o inspekcji wszystko spuścił w klozecie i zapchał rury na piętrze. Washijou po tym już zawsze na mnie dziwnie patrzył. 

\- Więc to tak było naprawdę? - W tonie głosu Yahaby dało się usłyszeć zrozumienie tak wielkie, jakby właśnie poznał tajemnice stworzenia wszechświata albo dlaczego właściwie w języku niemieckim jest pięćdziesiąt siedem słów na określenie ogryzka. 

\- Tak - potwierdził Tooru. - A w tym czasie we trzech wypiliśmy sobie drogę do łazienki. I nikt nie ucierpiał. 

\- Poza moją godnością. 

\- Przecież zdążyłeś się potem zemścić na Kuroo - usprawiedliwiał się dalej Takahiro. 

Issei zrobił tylko obrażoną minę i ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok. Głównie żeby się podroczyć, bo szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie był na niego zły. 

\- Skarbie? 

Może tylko trochę zirytowany. 

\- Bejbe? Nie gniewaj się na mnie!

Issei wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale po samym tonie głosu mógł powiedzieć, że Takahiro wygiął usta w podkówkę. I teraz nawet udawanie fochniętego stało się trudne. 

\- Mój drogi, najrzadszy Pepe? 

Issei łaskawie zerknął w stronę Takahiro. Jego ukochany nie miał tak przekonujących oczek zbitego pieska jak on, ale nie oznaczało to, że działały mniej efektywnie. Matsukawa czuł, jak kąciki ust unoszą mu się mimowolnie i naprawdę musiał ze sobą walczyć, by zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, co dopiero mówić o obrażonej minie. Kiedy jednak Hiro wczuł się w rolę aż za bardzo i zaczął skomleć, a Tooru chichotać, Issei przegrał bitwę z samym sobą. Uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że po krótkiej chwili aż rozbolały go policzki. 

I wtedy zauważył, że ich wygłupom przygląda się Hajime. On też się uśmiechał, ale trochę delikatniej, z… Issei nie chciał się oszukiwać i robić sobie nadziei przez głupie przywidzenia, ale czy to była… czułość? 

Suga chrząknął z domyślnym, ale też trochę rozbawionym uśmiechem. 

\- Mieliśmy z księciem Hajime coś do sprawdzenia w Zamku, więc się będziemy zbierać. Wychodzi na to, że macie teraz czas wolny. - Koushi wstał, wsunął krzesło i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Iwaizumi nawet się nie poruszył. Dodał więc z trochę złośliwym uśmiechem: 

\- Prawda, książę? 

\- Tak! - Hajime wzdrygnął się, jakby wyrwany z transu i zarumienił nieco. - Tak, jasne! Oczywiście. 

Teraz on odchrząknął, zakłopotany i zerwał się z krzesła. 

\- Do zobaczenia później! 

I z tym pożegnaniem opuścił salę w towarzystwie Sugi. 

***

Tooru był wdzięczny Takahiro i Isseiowi, że zostali z nim dłużej na sali treningowej, by mu pomóc. Był też świadomy, że zrobili to, by go przypilnować i nie dopuścić, żeby się przepracował i w stosunku do tej informacji nie miał już tak pozytywnych uczuć, bo przecież musiał stać się lepszy również i w walce wręcz, jeśli miał być dobrym liderem! Wciąż jednak doceniał troskę i wsparcie psychiczne. Nawet jeśli nie mógł w pełni uwierzyć w zapewnienia ukochanych, że jest wystarczająco dobry i jako pilot czarnego lwa, i jako paladyn, i jako człowiek. Były to dla niego tylko puste komplementy. Zresztą, nawet jeśli to była jakimś zrządzeniem losu prawda, to bycie dobrym Tooru nie wystarczyło. On musiał być perfekcyjny w tym, co robił. Tego zawsze oczekiwali od niego jego rodzice i od jakiegoś miesiąca - zapewne cały wszechświat. 

Jego rodzice… Ciekawe, co teraz robili. 

\- Tooru, powinniśmy już skończyć na dzisiaj. 

Oikawa wiedział, że choć Takahiro użył liczby mnogiej, to miał na myśli głównie jego. W dodatku już to dzisiaj mówił, dokładnie jednego robota temu. Ten android miał być ostatni i zarówno Issei, jak i Hiro bardzo niechętnie zgodzili się nawet na niego, więc raczej nie było już szans, żeby Tooru mógł wybłagać kolejną walkę. 

Oddychając ciężko po wysiłku, Oikawa zerknął na swoich ukochanych. Makki wyglądał na wykończonego, zawsze miał najsłabszą kondycję. Z zaróżowionymi policzkami opierał się o kolana. Mattsun z kolei przysiadł pod ścianą i uśmiechnął się leniwie do Tooru, gdy ten na niego spojrzał. 

Oikawa rozluźnił się trochę na ten widok. Nawet jeśli otoczenie zawsze wymagało od niego perfekcji, to przynajmniej ci dwaj kochali go za to, jakim był, wraz ze wszystkimi wadami i niedoskonałościami. I Tooru cieszył się, nawet jeśli w czasie każdej walki z galrańskimi żołnierzami gdzieś w głębi jego serca czaił się strach o ukochanych, że byli tu z nim, że w tym wielkim szaleństwie nie był sam i miał ze sobą choć cząstkę domu. 

Tooru tęsknił za Ziemią. Jego zdaniem było to trochę głupie, bo przecież nie po raz pierwszy był w kosmosie. Brakowało mu jednak gwiazd widzianych z jego rodzinnego domu w Miyagi, brakowało mu wiśni kwitnących w marcu i w kwietniu, wycieczek nad morze i obserwacji tych świecących kałamarniczek przypływających z Pacyfiku do Zatoki Toyama, a nawet korków w Tokio… Nie, żeby kosmos mu się nie podobał. W końcu od dziecka marzył, by pewnego dnia zwiedzać niepoznane dotychczas planety, odkrywać nieznane galaktyki i nawiązać kontakt z obcymi cywilizacjami (bo przecież gdzieś tam musiały jakieś być, wszechświat jest zbyt duży, by Ziemia była jedyną zamieszkaną planetą!). Jego marzenia się spełniły i Tooru był naprawdę z tego powodu dumny, podekscytowany i zachwycony nowymi doświadczeniami. Ale jednak w sercu pozostała pustka. 

\- Tooru, wszystko w porządku? - Głos Takahiro wyrwał go z zamyślenia. 

Natychmiast wymusił czarujący uśmiech. Wiedział jednak, że jego ukochani nie dadzą się przekonać. 

\- Tak, jasne! 

\- Na pewno? Wyłączyłeś się na chwilę… 

\- To urocze, że się tak o mnie martwicie, ale nie musicie. Wszystko okej, naprawdę. - Na przypieczętowanie swoich słów uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokazał im znak pokoju. 

Issei posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, ale żaden z nich nie drążył tematu. I Tooru był im za to wdzięczny. 

Zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyszli z sali treningowej. Chcieli wrócić do pokoju i wziąć szybki prysznic przed kolacją. Mattsun i Makki rozmawiali o czymś, ale Tooru tak właściwie nie słuchał. Nie mógł się zbytnio skupić. 

I wtedy wyszli z jednego korytarza w kolejny hal, tym razem z przeszklonymi ścianami, dającymi widok na zewnątrz. Na bezkresny kosmos, usiany drobnymi, błyszczącymi kropkami gwiazd, tu i ówdzie stłoczonych w chmurki - pokazujących najbliżej położone galaktyki - pojedynczymi skałami sunącymi przez próźnię bez celu, oddalonymi jeszcze nie lata świetlne, ale na pewno miliony kilometrów planetami, malutkimi i ledwo widocznymi z okien Zamku, jak Wenus albo Mars z Ziemi na nocnym niebie. Ale tu, gdzie właśnie byli, zawieszeni w stosunkowo małym statku kosmicznym w kompletnej, przerażającej, zimnej pustce, nie było nawet mowy o znalezieniu którejkolwiek z tych planet. Cała Droga Mleczna znajdowała się pewnie miliony parseków stąd. 

Tooru nawet nie zauważył, że zatrzymał się, podszedł do szyby i oparł dłoń na jej chłodnej powierzchni, ani tego, że westchnął z rezygnacją i smutkiem. A to, że zaszklone oczy nie mogły pomieścić już więcej łez i parę kropelek spłynęło mu po policzkach, zarejestrował dopiero wtedy, gdy Issei zamknął go w silnym, pewnym, ciepłym uścisku i cmoknął w czubek głowy, a Takahiro splótł ich palce razem, otarł mu twarz i zaczął pocierać plecy, starając się go choć trochę pocieszyć, zapewnić, że przynajmniej są tu wszyscy razem. 

Tooru nie rozpłakał się na dobre, ale z chęcią wtulił się w Mattsuna i też ścisnął dłoń Makkiego. Po paru minutach się uspokoił i westchnął tylko cicho na wyjaśnienie, mimo iż był pewien, że obaj jego ukochani zdawali sobie sprawę, co tak bardzo popsuło mu humor: 

\- Niebo wygląda tutaj zupełnie inaczej. 

Czy można było w ogóle mówić o niebie, skoro w tej chwili nie byli na żadnej planecie? Raczej nie.

\- Konstelacje kompletnie nie przypominają tych na Ziemi - poprawił się, mając na myśli i niebo na Altei, i przestrzeń kosmiczną tutaj.

Mattsun uścisnął go mocniej. 

\- Pewnie są piękne. To znaczy, te na Ziemi - rozległo się nagle. Natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę, skąd dobiegł głos i ujrzeli Hajime. Stał niepewnie w wyjściu na korytarz i pocierał z zakłopotaniem kark. - Mam nadzieję, że wam w niczym nie przeszkodziłem? 

Tooru uwolnił się z uścisku Isseia i pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnął się nawet, odzyskując trochę humor. 

\- Nie, w porządku. Czyżbyś nas szpiegował, Iwa-chan~? 

Ledwo widoczną troskę i niepewność zastąpiła irytacja, ale też coś na kształt ulgi i Tooru uśmiechnął się szerzej, a i Makki, i Mattsun się widocznie rozluźnili. 

\- Nie bądź głupi, Oikawa. Choć wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne. 

\- Jak książę może być taki wredny? Nie masz serca! 

Iwa-chan tylko przewrócił oczami, ale kąciki jego ust wyrwały się do góry. 

\- Więc chciałbyś je znowu zobaczyć? Mam na myśli ziemskie konstelacje.

Tooru westchnął. 

\- Ale to raczej niemożliwe, prawda? 

\- Zawsze zostaje mapa na mostku. - Hajime wzruszył ramionami. To, że nie zaprzeczył, trochę Tooru zabolało (choć nie powinno, przecież wiedział, że mieli teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do dopilnowania. Między innymi do pokonania całe wrogie Imperium.), ale perspektywa oglądania mapy natychmiast zwróciła jego uwagę. Zanim jednak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, już był pchany delikatnie przez Takahiro, wyszczerzonego szeroko i pospieszającego go nieco. 

\- No, ruchy, ruchy, Tooru! 

Oikawa się nie opierał, dał się zaciągnąć na mostek przez Takahiro i Isseia. I gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia, Iwa-chan, który szedł pierwszy, włączył mapę. W jednej chwili całą przestrzeń sali wypełniły hologramowe gwiazdy i planety, całe galaktyki, podpisane alteańskim pismem. Tooru zaparło dech w piersiach, zresztą jak za pierwszym razem, gdy zobaczył ten okaz obcej technologii. Bo widok był naprawdę czarujący. 

Hajime kliknął parę razy na konsoli, by wprowadzić dane i widok gwiazd zaczął się przesuwać. Plamki migały tak szybko, że ciężko było nadążyć za nimi wzrokiem i dopiero po kilku długich sekundach zatrzymały się. Tooru jednak nie miał czasu, by przeraziła go ta informacja (jak daleko od Drogi Mlecznej się tak właściwie znajdowali?), bo w oczy rzuciły mu się znajome konstelacje. Zaniemówił ze szczęścia, bo pewnie, to wciąż nie były prawdziwe gwiazdy, prawdziwe niebo, prawdziwe konstelacje, ale były identyczne. 

\- To to? - upewnił się Hajime, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji. 

\- Tak - odparł Takahiro. Tooru wciąż nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, ale był pewien, że jego uśmiech jest tak jasny jak gwiazda polarna. 

Przez chwilę stali tak tylko w milczeniu, Issei klapnął na jeden z foteli i wciągnął Hiro na kolana, Iwa-chan wciąż stał przy konsoli, przyglądając się nieznanemu mu niebu, a Tooru podziwiał. W mig znalazł Mały i Wielki Wóz, w oczy od razu rzucił mu się też gwiazdozbiór Raka i Hydry. 

\- Opowiedz mi o nich - poprosił w końcu Hajime. Tooru spojrzał na niego mile zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się szeroko. 

Iwa-chan poinstruował go, jak zaznaczać konkretne gwiazdy, by łatwiej było mu wyjaśniać, które należą do której konstelacji i po tym krótkim instruktażu przystąpił do objaśniania. Zaczął od gwiazdozbioru Raka, wskazał na Al Tarf, Delta Cancri, Jota Cancri, Alfa Cancri i Zeta Cancri (Hajime uzupełniał pokaz czytając alteańskie nazwy tych gwiazd z mapy), potem skupił się na Małym Psie i wyjaśnił, która z gwiazd to Alfa Canis Minoris (znana także jako Procjon), a która Gomeisa, następnie przeszedł do gwiazdozbioru Hydry, Kruka, Pucharu, Lwa i Panny… I Tooru tak się dobrze bawił pokazując te wszystkie konstelacje, starając się niczego nie pomylić, gdy niektóre nazwy zatarły mu się we wspomnieniach, czasem drocząc się, gdy Issei albo Hiro rzucali jakąś drobną złośliwość, a to odnośnie jego “znerdowania”, a to “słabej” pamięci, że prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na delikatny, czuły uśmiech Hajime. Prawie. I serce zagrało mu szybciej w piersi. 

Potem nastąpiła zmiana i nadeszła kolej na księcia, by opowiadał o alteańskich konstelacjach. Tym razem wszyscy trzej słuchali w skupieniu, bo widać było, że Iwa-chan opowiada o gwiazdach z niemniejszą pasją, niż robił to Tooru. Nie powstrzymało to Makkiego i Mattsuna od żartów, ale rzucali nimi w mniejszej ilości. O ziemskim niebie słyszeli przecież od Oikawy już nieraz, a o alteańskim nigdy. Niestety, Hajime zdążył tylko omówić gwiazdozbiór Weblum, Klanmüirla i Xznly Squiwla, gdy Suga zawołał ich na kolację i musieli się zbierać. Iwa-chan wyłączył mapę i przez chwilę nikt się nie poruszył, żegnając w ciszy tę atmosferę bliskości, może też starając się pochwycić odchodzące momenty i żyć w nich te parę sekund dłużej. 

\- Chwila, gdzie nasze rzeczy? - zapytał w wyjściu Issei. Tooru i Hiro wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia, bo faktycznie, gdzie one są, przecież zabrali je z sali treningowej, więc skoro nie było ich na mostku, to musiały zostać… 

\- Pod oknem. 

Issei i Takahiro wybiegli z sali i zaczęli się ścigać. Jeszcze przez dwie sekundy dało się słyszeć ich śmiechy i oburzone krzyki na korytarzu, gdy któryś ośmielił się popchnąć drugiego, i wyzwiska, których żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie miał na myśli. A Tooru i Hajime zostali sami. Wyszli ramię w ramię z pomieszczenia i przy samych drzwiach Oikawa uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze. 

\- Dziękuję. 

Iwa-chan odwzajemnił uśmiech i razem ruszyli na kolację. 

***

Gdy po posiłku Hajime wrócił do swojego pokoju, od razu padł na łóżko. Nawet nie zdążył się jakkolwiek ruszyć, poprawić na posłaniu, a otoczyły go jeżyki. 

_ Nie uwierzysz, co robili Yahaba i Kyoutani, jak sprawdzałeś barierę ochronną z Sugą,  _ przekazał poprzez telepatyczną więź jeden z nich.  __

_ I co potem robili, gdy byłeś zajęty romansowaniem z Oikawą, Matsukawą i Hanamakim!  _

Na komentarz drugiego ze zwierzątek Hajime zarumienił się i bardzo był wdzięczny swojemu zmęczeniu, bo przez nie wciąż tkwił z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce. 

\- Nie powinniście nikogo podglądać. 

_ A może to oni nie powinni się obściskiwać i obśliniać nawzajem tam, gdzie akurat odpoczywamy?  _

_ Właśnie! To nasze miejsce! Byliśmy pierwsi!  _

\- Na mostku też? - zirytował się. 

_ Na mostku może i nie. Ale nawet teraz nie zaprzeczyłeś! _

Fakt, nie zaprzeczył. Bo nie mógł. Nie był pewien kiedy, ale cała trójka urzekła go jakoś w międzyczasie, wkradła się w jego serce i nim Hajime się zorientował, nawet miał szansę, by jakoś temu zapobiec, już było za późno. Nie mógł nie patrzeć z jakimś dziwnym ciepłem w środku na ten podekscytowany błysk w oczach Hanamakiego, gdy ten wyzywał go na siłowanie na rękę, na leniwy uśmiech Matsukawy, który sprawiał, że ten stawał się jeszcze przystojniejszy, na pasję, z jaką Oikawa opowiadał o ziemskich konstelacjach, uzupełnianych czasem wstawkami z greckiej mitologii - czymkolwiek ta Grecja była…

\- Co ja poradzę, że wszyscy trzej są tacy… nie wiem. Przystojni? Zabawni? Uroczy? Po prostu czarujący? - jęknął. 

Jakiś dziwny dźwięk rozległ się na zewnątrz, ale Hajime nie chciało się go sprawdzać. Suga miał jeszcze naprawiać jakąś drobną usterkę, pewnie to stąd ten hałas. Jeżyki też nie przywiązały do niego jakiejś specjalnej uwagi. Zaczęły się za to śmiać, w ten swój fukający sposób. 

_ Jesteś udupiony.  _

Oj, tak. Był udupiony.

I to równo. 

***

Przy śniadaniu wyszło na jaw, że przy naprawianiu tej “drobnej usterki” Suga przez przypadek uszkodził zamkowego tłumacza. Teraz ani Hajime, ani Koushi nie mogli zrozumieć paladynów - i vice versa. Problem był o tyle duży, że o ile mogli próbować porozumiewać się na migi, to w przypadku nagłego ataku Galry, nie mogliby dojść do porozumienia, kiedy to, na przykład, paladyni po prostu zastawiają pułapkę, a kiedy naprawdę potrzebują wsparcia Zamku. W związku z tym od razu po śniadaniu Suga i Hajime, w towarzystwie Yahaby, który też trochę się znał na kosmicznej technologii (choć wszystko to robił bardziej intuicyjnie), zajęli się naprawami. I korzystając z faktu, że w gruncie rzeczy są sami, bo zielony paladyn nie mógł ich zrozumieć, Iwaizumi streścił Sudze wczorajszą rozmowę z jeżykami. 

\- Czekaj - zaczął Koushi, odrywając się na chwilę od pracy. Poświęcił całą uwagę Hajime i choć w tej konkretnej chwili dla Yahaby mogło to być alarmujące, to Shigeru nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy zbyt długo. - Co takiego właściwie robili… - zaciął się, świadom, że nawet bez tłumacza ich towarzysz wyłapie imiona. - nasz drogi zielony paladyn z czerwonym? 

Hajime klepnął przyjaciela w głowę. 

\- Nie to tu jest najważniejsze! 

\- Rany, wiem, nie mogę pożartować? Zanim się w nich zakochałeś, byłeś zabawniejszy. 

Iwaizumi uderzył Sugę raz jeszcze, tym razem trochę mocniej. 

\- Dobra, dobra! Uspokój się! Rany… 

\- Nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? 

\- A czego na przykład? 

\- Nie wiem. Jesteś moim doradcą, wymyśl coś. 

Suga posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. 

\- Przykro mi. Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że w takim razie jesteś udupiony. 

\- Dobra, gotowe! - wtrącił się nagle Yahaba. I i Hajime, i Suga wzdrygnęli się nieco. Jak długo ich rozumiał? - Zabezpieczyłem to dodatkowo, więc nie powinno się już więcej zepsuć. 

Czyżby nie słyszał nic z ich rozmowy? Iwaizumi odetchnął w duchu z ulgą. 

\- A jeśli chodzi o twoje zauroczenie Oikawą-san, Matsukawą-san i Hanamakim-san… - O nie. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, dość łatwo cię wyczytać. Nawet nie musiałem słyszeć waszej rozmowy. W każdym razie, ja mogłem to zauważyć, ale nie licz, że tamci trzej też to zauważą. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile im zajęło, żeby się zejść! Ile ja musiałem znosić wzajemnego wzdychania do siebie nawzajem! Proszę cię, nie chcę tego przeżywać jeszcze raz. 

Po tych słowach wstał znad konsoli i skierował się do wyjścia. Hajime i Suga bez słowa zrobili to samo. 

\- Mówię wam tylko to, co słyszałem! - rozległ się jęk Matsukawy, gdy już zbliżyli się do sali jadalnianej. 

\- A co słyszałeś? - wciął się bez pardonu, ale wciąż z taką dziwną niewinnością Suga. A Iwaizumi poczuł, że serce mu stanęło, a policzki oblewa rumieniec. Bo najwyraźniej powinien był sprawdzić wczoraj ten hałas. 

\- Takie… drapanie. W ścianach - odparł Issei szybko. Zbyt szybko. 

\- Może jeżyki w przewodach wentylacyjnych? Książę Hajime, musisz ich lepiej pilnować - zestrofował go Suga. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać na widok zaczerwienionych policzków Iwaizumiego złośliwego uśmiechu, który mówił tylko dwa słowa: Jesteś udupiony. 

I cholera. Naprawdę  _ był udupiony.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Ta notka będzie długa, bo parę spraw mi się zebrało do wyjaśnienia. Słowem wstępu, to konkretnie to [ujęcie na Voltronowe AU](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/tagged/altean-iwaizumi) jest autorstwa [qrandkinq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq) ([@queeniwaizumi](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/) na Tumblrze).  
> Pierwotnie miał to był 100% fluff, ale potem Oiks się stał i wyszło, jak wyszło :’D  
> Jeśli chodzi o Garnizon, to sprawa w fiku przedstawia się tak, że w Japonii znajduje się osobna japońska jednostka, wydział, czy jak to tam nazwać. Kadetami są tam wszyscy uczniowie z Hq!!, a trenerzy (i nauczyciele, ale ich za dużo nie poznaliśmy) z poszczególnych szkół to opiekunowie obiektu, personel, komandorzy i tak dalej.  
> Poza tym wrzuciłam mój hc, że Zamek ma wbudowany tłumacz, bo w VLD nie zostało nijak poruszone, czemu właściwie kosmici zahibernowani na ostatnie 10000 lat znają angielski. Więc no.  
> Odnośnie konstelacji, to, w przypadku tych widocznych na alteańskim niebie, wzięłam nazwy od stworzeń znanych z serialu, bo jestem słaba w wymyślaniu nazw :’D Klanmüirl i Xznly Squiwl prawie zabiły Pidge, kiedy próbowała się nauczyć alteańskiego, a Weblum to ten wielgachny robal, który pożerał martwe planety. A w ogóle to ciekawostka odnośnie konstelacji i gwiazd - Delta Cancri była przez starożytnych Babilończyków nazywana Arkushanangarushashutu (co oznacza południowo-wschodnią gwiazdę Raka) i ta nazwa jest po prostu… wow.  
> Jeśli chodzi o te [świecące](https://rosesrocksandredfoxes.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/firefly-squid-in-toyama-bay-41.jpg) [kałamarniczki](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-50HlwTN286c/TfonVnlufVI/AAAAAAAAFjU/5blqSopn_5U/s1600/enopesquid.jpg) w Zatoce Toyama - nazwa gatunkowa to Watasenia scintillans. Przypływają do Zatoki w kwietniu, a generalnie żyją w całym zachodnim akwenie Pacyfiku, ale na dużych głębokościach.  
> W języku niemieckim serio jest [57 słów na określenie ogryzka](http://szeherezadaa.tumblr.com/post/160507932764/daphnetrodon-neoncryptcuddler). #Niemcy  
> Ciekawostka, Hanamaki serio ma kanonicznie najgorszą kondycję spośród trzeciorocznych z Seijou (3 gwiazdki, pozostali mają po 4). A jak ktoś się nagle zrobił ciekawy, to podrzucam, że Iwaizumi jest kanonicznie najszybszy (4 gwiazdki, Hanamaki 2, a Mattsun z Oiksem po 3) i najbardziej skoczny (4 gwiazdki, Makki i Oiks po 3, Mattsun 2), Oiks jest tak samo silny jak Iwa (5 gwiazdek, choć osobiście mam headcanon, że Iwa is minimalnie silniejszy, bo nie chcę go pozbawiać tytułu championa w siłowaniu na rękę :’D), a Oiks i Makki mają najlepsze wyczucie i pomyślunek do gry (po 4 gwiazdki, Iwa i Mattsun po 3).  
> Jeszcze na koniec podrzucę parę fajnych rzeczy do wyobrażenia (uwaga, bo ważne i mniej ważne spojlery do Voltron: Legendary Defender!): np.: jeśli Oiks generalnie jest Shiro (bo to tutaj zostawiłam wolne do interpretacji), skoro jest czarnym paladynem, to wyobraźmy sobie dumę Makkiego i Mattsuna, jak wzięli ich chłopaka na misję na Kerberosa, a potem rozpacz, jak im on z(a)ginął :3c I radość, jak się odnalazł uwu Albo przenieść to flirtowanie Lance’a z Allurą na Makkiego i Iwę. Albo może zazdrosnych HanaIwaOi, jak po uratowaniu Balmery jakaś Balmeranka się zauroczyła Mattsunem. Albo jak Makki uratował Sugę (przełożenie sceny z Lancem ratującym Corana). I nie zapominajmy o tym, jak Allura musiała zniszczyć AI-ojca. Albo przełożyć sobie na Haikyuu!! to, co stało się w VLD w drugim sezonie - najpierw ten moment, kiedy Hunk i Lance byli więzieni przez syreny i ten moment, kiedy Lance musiał walczyć z Hunkiem albo kiedy Allura atakowała z Zamku statek Zarkona i laser się odbił, i trafił właśnie w Zamek (i reakcję paladynów). Albo kiedy się okazało, że Shiro zniknął.  
> Dobra, to chyba tyle, możecie wpaść na mojego side-bloga poświęconego MatsuHanaIwaOi i wszelkim mniejszym pairingom z tymi czterema - mhioislife.tumblr.com ^^
> 
> (A jeśli chodzi o mojego drugiego fika, tego z tajnymi agentami - nie zapomniałam o nim, pisze się.)


End file.
